


Babe, you like my outfit?

by melontunafish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melontunafish/pseuds/melontunafish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt:</p>
<p>fic where they suddenly discover that for some reason niall’s incapable of lying (maybe zayn says “babe, you like my outfit?” and niall says “god i hate those jeans” and then goes wide-eyed w/ shock because usually he says “yea mate you look amazing!!!!!”) </p>
<p>and naturally louis takes advantage as quick as he can and asks niall if he’s ever wanted to hook up with any of his bandmates (he would you know he would) and niall is like “FUCK OFF fuck off fuck off god yes i have fuck louis stop it don’t” and louis’ eyes light up and he leans forward in anticipation like YOU HAAAAAVE? WHOOOOOOO?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe, you like my outfit?

When Niall heard the beep of his alarm that morning, he knew something had changed. Although he was not entirely sure what, and so shrugged off that nagging feeling in his gut and carried on his day as per usual. So when Zayn approached him with today’s outfit, it came as a shock to him when he began to realise exactly what had happened.  
Usually his conversation with Zayn about his most recent clothing choice would go something like this:  
Zayn: Babe, you like my outfit?  
Niall: Yea mate you look amazing! (Even though really, Niall wasn’t so sure about that shirt.)

But today instead of his usual ‘Yes of course’, the conversation went something like this:  
Zayn: Babe, how’s my outfit?  
Niall: God I hate those jeans.

Naturally, this came as a shock to both of them, Niall feeling completely mortified with his sudden outburst and Zayn feeling betrayed as he realised: I’ve been wearing these jeans for the past week. Quickly it became clear to Niall that something was seriously wrong, a number of conversations taking a turn for the worst very quickly.  
After the Zayn incident, he quickly made himself scarce only to bump into Liam, who was curious as to what he thought of his latest girl dramas (Sophia had recently become an on-off girlfriend, and the other boys reached the conclusion that Liam should just tell her to bugger off; although none of them would ever interfere). This conversation went possibly even worse than the previous with Zayn, Liam innocently asking for help and Niall trying to say that he should try to work things out with her, but in actual fact saying that she’s a massive bitch that he should have broken up with on day 1. 

Obviously this did not go down well with Liam or Niall, who once again decided to make himself scarce. Although he tried his hardest to hold his tongue, unfortunately throughout the day he managed to offend a number of other people, and Niall had by now realised that maybe something had gone wrong overnight. That he possibly might not be able to lie to anybody anymore. Leaving everything to simmer down before he tried to make amends, it was not until that evening that he found himself in a room with all the boys.  
Of course Harry was oblivious to the tension, chatting happily to Niall about his time babysitting Lux that day. Across the room however, it was clear to Niall that Zayn and Liam had shared what had happened with Louis, who was currently smirking at him with a look in his eyes that screamed mischief. 

The stream of chatter flooding the room quickly stopped when Louis spoke up, “So Niall I heard about what happened today,” pausing before he continued; Louis had an evil glint in his eye (meanwhile he could feel Harry looking at him with a pout of confusion) “and I’ve got a couple of questions I’m sure we’d all love to hear the answers to.’.

Niall’s gaze quickly fell from Louis to his lap, knowing that whatever was about to come was surely going to ruin four years of friendship. For almost 3 years know he had had a rather large crush on fellow band mate Harry Styles, and of course eventually they had all found out. All except for Mr Styles himself. This had become more and more problematic as the WWA tour progressed, Harry constantly making moves on Niall and so making his school boy crush even harder to let go of. Louis knowing this had never been a problem until now, and Niall’s current situation meant that surely no good would come out of what he was about to be asked.

“Have you ever wanted to hook up with anybody in the band?” 

Hearing this, Niall’s head shot up, eyes wide, pleading for Louis not to continue with whatever game he was playing. In reply he only got and even wider smirk and Niall had never hated that glint in his eye more than now. 

“Fuck off fuckoff fuckofffuckoff god yes I have Louis stop it don’t.”

Louis eyes lit up as he leant forward in anticipation. “Oh? You have?” Looking around in fake shock he continued, “Who?”

At this point Niall was almost shitting himself. Knowing that he couldn’t lie he took one final look of desperation around the room, Pleading with Zayn and Liam to help him before the truth came stumbling out of his mouth. Both of them just grinned at him, clearly thrilled that not only they could have a little revenge but also finally reveal his long lasting crush on the lad sitting next to him, still with a confused pout on his face. 

“What do you mean Lou? Why would Niall want to hook up with any of us?” Harry finally spoke up, voicing his confusion and meeting Niall’s eyes with a look of concern.

“Let Niall answer the question Haz, I’m sure he can tell you the answer.” Once again Louis drove him deeper into the already deep hole he was falling into.

Barely five seconds had passed before, against his will, Niall forced out a “Fucking hell Louis you know full well that I think about doing that with Harry all of the fucking time!”  
Slapping his hand over his mouth, Niall saw Liam, Zayn and Louis looks of satisfaction before staring at Harry’s look of pure shock and almost horror. Not giving it another thought, Niall shot out of his seat and sprinted out of the room, sparing himself the embarrassment of the conversation that would follow. 

Merely minutes later, Harry found Niall staring at the ceiling of his hotel room: Niall cleverly leaving his door unlocked in the rush to escape. All that was said was:  
“Niall, if it’s any consolation, I’ve actually thought about hooking up with you frequently over the past four years.” 

Before they both found themselves in a surprising situation in the following moments, Niall not suspecting that by the end of that day he would be lying on top of Harry Styles, making out with him as they both tried to frantically undo the other’s jeans. 

And so when they both woke up hours later, tracing jaw lines and tattoos gently, a silent agreement was reached that yeah, maybe they were a couple and that yeah, maybe they should never tell Louis that they glad he helped.


End file.
